cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lowdy345
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Agent Sign-in page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent WindFire (Talk) 20:02, July 12, 2010 Hullo! Hi. You probably already know me from the automated message that appears to new users. But whatever. You need to be greeted in person! I'm Agent WindFire, sometimes refered to as 'AWF' or 'Kenzie'. Whatever works for you is fine by me. (Preferably one of the three I mentioned, though. =D) I am one of the Bureacrats to this wiki. This means that I am kind of like an administrator, only I can do more things. The other Bureacrat is HeroineHiding. You'll see me refer to her as 'HH' pretty often - It's shorter. And, of course, as the automated message says - leave a message on my talk page if you need anything! See ya around! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 20:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! It looks awesome, PA! I'd join, but even on the STACKS, my character is irrelevant. XD HH told me you made a PJO one too! What's the URL? Can you sign off your posts with four tidles (Like this - ~~ ~~ - Only without the space in the middle.) It lets people know who wrote the post. It puts your username, the time, and the date the message was written. See yaz! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 23:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Team That sounds great! I'd love to be on your team. =D I'm glad someone replied. See ya laterz! AgentMarina 19:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Guess who? Hi guys! It's me, Lucas. RandomName. By the way, I didn't take that name because it was already taken. The robber has been... *shifty eyes* ...Dealt with, in my special way of dealing. If you like, you can call me RN and I'll know you're talking to me. I'm still on my cross-country trip. We're currently in DC, and tomorrow we're going to take a walk around and check out the Smithsonian. But enough about me... AM and MMK, I was just wondering, is there even a small chance you might, at least, post occasionally? Just wondering... Well, that's all I had to say... Seeya. LucasSantora 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Team So are we all a team now? :) εСћбђэάѓτ 21:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Agent Training? Hey, don't worry about it ;) The project is all about helping new users get a feel for Wikia, and helping them with RPing. A couple people have been asking me about how to RP, and I decided if we had that many people who needed help, the least we could do was give them a formal teacher. For instance, Echoheart is my Trainee. I'll help her with anything she needs help with, tell her anything she needs to know, ect. Feel free to join if you'd like! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: On? Haha, I'm on! And, I want to make a Dragonadopters account, but I have FAR too many things to take care of first. I'll get those out of the way, and maybe later I will ;) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 22:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: PA Here! Hi! I get what you mean about the PJORPn00bs. They're kinda annoying. Then again, I wouldn't want an RP with only me and Marytonga. You should still post, tho! The awesome, the amazing MCisawesome, aka GNOletsgo1 Re:Siggy and Userboxes! Lol, Lowdy. Sure, I'll give you some instruction, and I'll probably even assign you to make a couple, but we're going to have to keep this pretty controlled. I'm asking a friend of mine, Zorth, to help. No prob ;) And, I'll link you LATER. As in, after we have it set up and all BE PAITIENT Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin! Even though you're right - Moon hasn't made as many edits - He has a lot of experience with coding, and wikis. More experience than any of us have. I'm working with him on two other wikis, and I saw what he could do. We need different types of people to do different jobs, and would you rather have an all-girl admin team? XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 18:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re. Stacks... Don't leave the STACKS! I mean, MMK/AWF just came back! Don't leaveeee! The awesome, the amazing MCisawesome, aka GNOletsgo1 00:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Why can't you get on anymore? AgentMarina 21:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Daycare RP! LOL, thanks. I thought RPing a little kid would be very entertaining. Haven't seen you on the boardz in the while, so please POST! Please? MCisawesome 00:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm Psuedonym Author! Hi! Nice to see you again. I'm a Madrigal, but before that I was an Ekat. Seems like I should have some Janus in me though - I like to paint/draw, sing, dance, and take pictures (But I don't know if the last one really counts.) I'm also pretty smart, too, though, so I don't know. SuperSapphireSpy 00:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)--SSS RE: How May I Help? Thanks for spreading the word, Lowdy! I'm not really sure what to do yet. Maybe you could start RPing? I can't RP. :P --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 00:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) dude What do you mean, no dur sherlock? If nobody has done anything on a wiki in a week, hermoinehiding has not responded to my message, I call a wiki inactive! Secretam--the best edits 23:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I am not going to die smart one. Secretam--the best edits 22:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Your sig says that, lol. Btw, you should come to my other wiki. Secretam--the best edits 01:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC)